Aureolering
Aureolering is a scarred she-cat with a dazzling white pelt and slanted honey-golden eyes. Her fur is sweet-scented, as though naturally perfumed, and soft like lily petals. She lost most of her tail in a bobcat fight during The Quest to New Land. Description Appearance As shown in her picture, Aureolering is a fluffy white she-cat with lovely golden eyes, which can become imaginary pools of molten lava when threatened. An aroma of sweet-smelling flowers seems to follow her wherever she goes, and can be completely blinding to the nose who smells the scrumptious fragrance. During the Quest to New Land, Aureolering lost all but a stubby little chunk of her tail to a bobcat's teeth. However, the fur regrew with surprising swiftness, covering the bloody wound completely. The new hair makes the tail look as though it is naturally short, instead of the result of an attack. On the same journey, Aureolering also acquired two prominent scars: Three straight ones on her outer thigh, and a few others lining her neck. Character Even if the she-cat may seem, at first, to have a sweet and shy demeanor, speak to her and you will find you are very wrong indeed. She is known for her sharp tongue, quickness to fight in blind devotion, and unusual toughness for a cat with somewhat of a kittypet-ish appearance. She has a clever mind and definitely doesn't let it go to waste! She isn't very pleasant around toms, but tends to treat other she-cats with more courtesy. She can be uncomfortable when in the spotlight. Even if it sometimes proves to be her weakness at times, Aureolering is constantly questioning the intelligence of higher authority, always the first to doubt that a decision made by leaders and deputies are really the best for the clan. She even has been skeptical of StarClan in the past. However, though it is true that Aureolering has an argumentative mind, nothing in the world could dampen her unwavering loyalty to FlameClan. Also, she has a very strange habit of sharpening her claws... constantly. It is viewed as odd by the Clan, considering most cats will only sharpen their claws for battle whereas Aureolering seems to do this all the time. It is not usually stated in the roleplay when she does sharpen her claws, because it happens too often and would be repetitive to write. Abilities Aureolering has an uncanny gift when it comes to fighting, slashing down cats right and left as though she were made of pure steel. She is lethal in battle, and as a young apprentice she mastered several difficult maneuvers that worked in her favor many times over when engaged in warfare. Her balance, though, was slightly impaired when she lost her tail, resulting in a distinct lack of stability at times. But she is adapting well, and her footing is still unusually precise for a cat without an important limb. Biography Kithood and Adolescence :Coming Soon Adulthood :Coming Soon Ceremonies Cameos *The Quest to New Land Pedigree Mother: Tess - Status Unknown Father: Sable - Status Unknown Sister: Corona - Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Relationships Family Friends Falconheart Aureolering and Falconheart are almost like sisters. They are very close friends, and their bond has only strengthened since The Quest to New Land. Whenever Falconheart needs a shoulder to lean on, Aureolering is there, and vice versa. She even saved the tabby's life once! Aureolering would move mountains for her friend if she had to; no friendship is stronger than that. Other Blazefire Aureolering and Blazefire started off on the wrong paw, to say the least. In fact, she even picked a fight with Blazefire the moment the Quest began, even going as far as to challenge her to a duel. However, they are beginning to get along far better than before, and Aureolering is a little ashamed of their fight, but she has yet to apologize. Stormstar Sierra JoAnn Aureolering doesn't know much about Sierra, other than that she is a quester. However, she feels concern toward the young she-cat, since she often seems lonely and left out. She makes an effort to talk to her and make her feel more welcome, and comfort her when she looks sick or upset. Rex Aureolering didn't know the DarkClan tom very well, and felt nothing toward him but hostility. She never knew that Rex secretly admired her- he died before he could tell her how he felt. Quotes Images Life Image Character Pixels Aureolering.Apprentice.png|Apprentice Aureolering2.png|Warrior Trivia *She is the first cat Dark ever made here, and her favorite. *Dark might make a fanfiction based on Aureolering, detailing her backstory and how she ended up in FlameClan. It will also explain what happened to her sister, Corona. **It would be called Hiraeth. (It means a longing for a home that was taken from you, or never existed at all.) *If Aureolering were a character in Armello, she would be River. Category:She-cat Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Living Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Cats Owned by Darkstripe Category:Questing Cat Category:Former Loner Category:Pages with Charart